A por la mano de Freezer
by Ellis-CF
Summary: Esto es un problema... no, esto es un GRAN problema. Bueno, no para mí, mas bien para Freezer que acaba de enterarse de que su mano está siendo sorteada en un absurdo torneo que ha sido organizado por su padre. Por otro lado... (Cell x Freezer)
1. Chapter 1: La gran noticia

**Hola, bienvenidos a la historia de esta principiante en el arte de escribir.**

**Este fic es de temática yaoi, Cell x Freezer, específicamente**

**Si te gusta esta pareja te invito a leer, mas si por el contrario no te agrada te invito a retirarte sin ningún rencor; yo solo le doy rienda a mi imaginación, como dice la frase de arriba, y me dedico a soñar con esta pareja por el hecho de ser lo que son: una pareja muy rara, bueno y por otras cosas también**

**Ni Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Simplemente los utilizo para escribir esta historia.**

**Me gustaría que dejaran algún comentario o crítica constructiva, yo los recibiré con los brazos abiertos**

**Ahora, disfruten jeje**

Capítulo 1: La "gran" noticia

Un tipo de baja estatura y ojos rojos se removió entre las sábanas, soñando con él mismo y con lo malo que había sido el día anterior. Realmente un mal día.

Aquella mañana King Cold y Coller se encontraban de comprar en en "Mercado infernal"—o llamemosle así ya que en el infierno no hay mercados— acabando de conseguir los adornos que usarían en un evento especialmente "hermoso"; para simple mala suerte de Freezer.

— Oye hijo, ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Blanco o rojo?- dijo King Cold emocionado mirando a su hijo primogénito, quien en estos momentos andaba abstraído en otra cosa, muy ajena a aquello, por lo que la pregunta lo tomo un poco desprevenido.

— ¿Eh?... —contestó perplejo tratando de asimilar la tan simple pregunta hecha por su padre—Rojo… sí, el rojo combina mejor con el pequeñajo de Freezer. Pero padre ¿Enserio crees que esto le agrade a mi hermano? Conociéndolo lo dudo bastante.

—No te preocupes ya verás que le encantará— exclamó su padre ocultando una pequeña sonrisa, causando que Coller lo observara extrañado. Quién lo culparía, a su alrededor también los comenzaban a mirar raro—Ya es todo un Lord mi hijo favorito, aún recuerdo cuando no podía controlar sus ataques.

—Aunque en el caso que no le gustara… —Coller lo decía por simple cortesía. Los asuntos familiares que se trajera entre manos su padre, en realidad le tenían sin cuidado.

—En el caso de que no le agradara no habría problema, después de todo, es su deber

Eso, eso se parecía más al tan afamado King Cold. Era el deber de Freezer y no se hable más.

El ya menciona iba caminado algo animado, se había despertado con muy buen humor, se le notaba en el rostro. y por pura casualidad logró divisar a lo lejos dos figuras muy conocidas para sus ojos rojos, obviamente no dudo en acercarse a saludar, con lo "caritativo" que es con su familia. Vamos, él tenía modales.

—¡Eh!, padre, Coller—dijo acercándose a los sudichosos

—Hablando del rey del universo—murmuró Coller algo fastidiado ya que detestaba, con creces, ver a su hermano tan calmado.

—Y lo soy, querido hermano, soy el rey del universo. Por cierto ¿qué hacen de compras? ¿Una fiesta quizás?

—Más que una una fiesta es una celebración

A Coller se le esfumó el mal humor, esto le iba a encantar. King Cold tomó a su bajito hijo del brazo, jalándolo hacia él. Claro, para una mejor discreción.

—¿De qué se trata esto exactamente?

Ahora el incomodado era Freezer.

—He decidido que como ya eres lo suficientemente mayor, debes de asumir el trono. Así cuando nuestros soldados vivos te resuciten, tú asegurarás descendencia—Freezer solo le miró estupefacto—. Ya que Coller se rehusó a hacerlo hace diez años, una digna criatura tendrá que desposarte.

—¡¿Qué?!

No, el de ojos rojos no solo estaba estupefacto. Estaba ardiendo en ira.

Quiso desahogarse... ¿y qué mejor manera que arrasando todo su paso? Era simple y lo necesitaba. Miró a ambos lados y de sus manos impulsó esferas de energía. Sonrió con amargura, aja, esta era una de sus pataletas. Pero no lo admitiría.

—¡Cómo puedes cometer tal aberración, padre!

—Verás hijo, la idea es llevar a cabo un torneo por tu mano y que el ganador se case contigo ¿entiendes?— dijo su padre igual de calmado.

—¡Nada de eso!¡Enmienda eso inmediatamente, padre!— ordenó Freezer con cara de pocos amigos—¿Es que no entiendes que esto es totalmente ridículo?

Él no se casaría, no importa el género de la criatura. Esto solo era una pérdida de tiempo. De su tiempo.

—Te llegan alrededor de doscientas cartas de declaraciones de amor al mes.

Coller dijo aquello con una enorme sonrisa. Disfrutando a anchas del otro.

—No puedes huir de eso, hermanito. Es tu deber y ¿qué te decía padre sobre los deberes?

—¿Tú?—dijo el menor—Tú no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer.

—Claro que puedo.

Un rotundo _¡No! _fue lo que salió de los labios de Freezer. El cual se alejó lo antes posible de allí, no quería que las autoridades del infierno lo confinaran por hacer pedazos el lugar. Además de causar revuelo.

Llegó a su celda y clausuró la vista al exterior con unas desgastadas cortinas negras. Ese día dormiría temprano y que nadie se lo negara.

.

Freezer se levantó a duras penas, o algo así ya que parecía muerto viviente. Claro, él ya estaba muerto. No tenía algo en especial para hacer, pero siempre gustaba de salir a dar vueltas explorando el vasto infierno.

Pero lo único que logro fue caerse de la cama y golpearse con una gran roca de esas que siempre estaban el el suelo.

— ¡Demonios!—se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad— Tuve una pesadilla en donde mi padre me decía que organizaría un torneo por mi mano… espera ¿Eso no paso ayer? Esto es malo, muy malo; en especial para mí, seré la burla de todo el infierno.

Se avisó más para sí mismo.

—¡Tengo que detener esta calamidad antes de que sea tarde!—abrió las cortinas de la celda, agitado. Pero es que aún tenía sueño...

—A este paso dudo que logres algo, enano—le respondió una voz llena de burla desde el exterior de su celda—. El rumor ya se extendió por medio infierno si mi memoria no me falla. Y eso que mi memoria de una de las mejores.

Freezer alzó la mirada con algo de sorpresa. No esperaba cruzarse con alguien. Le miró con interés, la forma de sus alas y cuerpo, su tes pálida y verde. Era muy alto.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Enano? ¡No lo soy!

—Me llamo Cell y soy un androide que acaba de llegar hace unas horas, me alojo en la celda de tu derecha—dijo con el mismo gesto de antes- ¿Y tú eres…?

— Soy Lord Frezzer y tenme más respeto. Aunque no me interesa lo que me digas, insecto.

Ese comentario incomodó a Cell. Al parecer, no gustaba que le insultaran.

—Veo que no entiendes que el que manda aquí soy yo—dijo haciendo ademán de señalarse—. También veo que sí te interesa lo que un extraño opine de ti, puesto a que has reaccionado mal al devolverme el insulto. Soy un ser perfecto, no me cuestiones.

Se alejó un poco dándole la espalda al más bajo. Sinceramente, se había acercado para conocer a la criatura que estaba en boca de medio infierno. Ya que no tenía planes de parar a conversar con seres inferiores a su perfección, decidió que por menos se juntaría con ese pequeño de ojos rojos.

—¿Amigos?— pensó el androide. No le vendría mal, no quería andarse de antisocial.

El gesto furioso de Freezer se había desvanecido por completo y ahora lo sustituía uno de pura impresión.

—¿Amigos...?— dijo Freezer. Eso no se lo esperaba.

_"Maldita sea, lo dije en voz alta"_, se reprochó el de ojos magenta.

Al de menor estatura nadie nunca le había hecho una sugerencia tan obvia, era absurdo pero todos le temían.

Él, como un Lord, había tenido en vida todo lo que pudiera desear. Había tenido ¡todo!... pero nunca un amigo. Mm, qué simple le sonaba. Si él no fuera el implicado, todo esto le causaría unas sonoras carcajadas.

—Claro, seamos amigos—Freezer le sonrió con complicidad. Aceptó por ser una nueva experiencia, quería saber qué se sentía.

—¿Eh?— Cell lo miró, notando su error—Sí, amigos.

Como si se tratase de un contrato, ambos estrecharos sus manos en un fugaz saludo.

— Solo no me llames así. Me refiero a los de enano. Es odioso.

—Con más ganas lo haré, no me importa si te fastidia. Tú tienes el honor de ser el primer amigo que tengo; esto de dominar el universo nunca te da tiempo de descanso.

—No, no lo harás… espera ¿dominar el universo? Pues yo hacía eso antes de morir.

—Tenemos algo en común, enano. No cambies esa expresión, es graciosa.

Freezer le miró con más fastidio. Le estaba dando una oportunidad al sujeto y este le trataba como un niñato.

—Sabes, te vendría bien poco de aire fresco—dijo Cell jalándolo del brazo. Ignorando por completo los intentos que hacía Freezer por soltarse.

.

—Es extraño, pesas muy poco para ser poderoso. O tú dices que eres poderoso

—Eso fue insultante, androide— Freezer se alejó un poco, molesto.

—¡Eh! No te me adelantes, enano

El de ojos magenta no demoró en alcanzarlo. Esto ya era el límite de la inestable paciencia del pequeño.

Ahora que tenía un amigo, supuso que le podría contar sus molestias. ¿Para eso estaba, verdad?

—Es insultante, androide, simplemente horrible—dijo rodando los ojos—. No es agradable que mi padre quiera que me case con el ganador de ese tonto torneo que va a organizar, y para peor aún me lo cuenta ayer ¿entiendes? ¡Ayer!

Freezer bufó, esto era inaceptable.

Y Cell sonrió, este pequeñajo le divertía.

—Mírale el lado positivo, nadie en el infierno es más fuerte que tú; excepto yo. Así que al que gane lo matas y dices que fue un accidente, listo—dijo haciendo alarde de su tan simple solución

—¿Tú? ¿Más fuerte que mí?

El de ojos rojos lo miró incrédulo.

—Sí, yo mate a Goku. Si bien no me equivoco él te mato a ti, he oído ciertos rumores esta madrugada.

—Eso es imposible... ¿fuiste tú?

—Admítelo, soy más poderoso

Cell le mostró una encantara sonrisa. Remarcando su triunfo.

Vio unas figuras parecidas a su nuevo amigo—Oye, ¿familiares tuyos?

—¿Dónde?... ¿ah?... ¡Padre!¡Coller!—dijo dejando plantado a Cell en la acera

Ambos se voltearon al oírlo.

— ¿Es que siempre nos vamos a encontrar así?—replicó Coller. Pero le restó importancia.

—Padre, ya lo pensé y creo que puedo vivir con esto— habló, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano

—Esas son fantásticas noticias, hijo. Los preparativos estarás listos hoy en la noche y las inscripciones cerrarán mañana al mediodía. Aun así, el torneo será en una semana.

—Bueno, no queda más que esperar— Frezer dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, seguiría el plan de Cell y mataría al ganador— ¿Y Cell?

—¿Quién es Cell?—preguntaron King Cold y Coller a la vez

—Un amigo— respondió de lo más natural mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

—¿Amigo?—volvieron a decir—Tú no tienes amigos.

—¿Y sí prometido?— se dijo a sí mismo para luego encontrarse con los ojos magenta del androide—¡Eh, Cell! ¡Ven!— le gritó alzando la mano para que se acercara se acercara.

—Mm, buen día— saludó tendiéndole la mano al hijo primogénito y al padre. Estos tipos no le caían bien a Cell.

—Coller, hermano de Frezzer—correspondió al saludo con cortesía

El padre del pequeño saludó de igual forma.

—Yo soy Cell, mucho gusto

—¿Y tu familia Cell?—preguntó Coller, sacando a relucir el tema

—No la tengo, soy un androide creado con el ADN de otros seres poderosos, incluyendo al pequeño

—¿Pequeño?—dijeron padre e hijo—¿Quién?

—Freezer—señaló con su dedo al pequeño extraterrestre, que se molestó bastante con lo recién dicho; tanto que su ojo derecho ya había comenzado a moverse en señal de furia. Ya le había señalado bastantes veces que no le gustaba ese mote.

—¡No me digas así! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?—gritó molesto

—¿Y qué? ¡Yo mate a Goku para que sepas!

—¡Insulso, a ti te mató el hijo de ese tipo!

—¡Enano!

—¡Insecto!— El otro sí lucía como uno, así que no era para quejarse.

—¡Antipático!

—¡Estúpido!

.

.

.

—A que parecen un par de críos—Le susurro Coller a su padre

—Un poco inadecuado bañarse en insultos, pero es un alivio que Freezer comience a enfatizar y tener amigos.

La discusión del peculiar par duró un buen rato más, quizás y hasta el mediodía...

**.**

**Bueno eso es todo, gracias a los que leyeron este capitulo.**

**Quiero seguir con esto y espero que haberlos divertido un rato :)**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Vamos de aventura!

**¡Hola! Jeje**

**¿Creyeron que no publicaría nunca más? Pues... ¡Estaban equivocados!**

**La verdad cuando publique la historia pensé que no seria muy bien recibida y que posiblemente sería un fracaso. Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocada. Quizás no sea la gran cosa, pero saber que al menos una persona me lee hace que me sienta feliz.**

**Han pasado meses, he cambiado. He mejorado ciertos puntos que me faltaban (Gracias al primer comentario que me observo la ortografía), así como también me he vuelto a leer la historia y... ¡Me muero de la vergüenza! ¡En que estaba pensando meses atrás!**

**Jeje, ya no los molesto más.**

Capítulo 2:¡Vamos de aventuras!

Dos siluetas reposaban en el suelo tosco de un infierno hilarante, calladas observaban de manera distante el griterío continuo de criaturas sin escrúpulos. Después de un rato de insultos, ambas siluetas habían caído en tregua indefinida.

– ¿Y que se supone que hagamos ahora? – mencionó frunciendo el ceño con denotado aburrimiento

– Prometiste enseñarme el lugar, y aún no lo has hecho – le dedicó una mirada con cierto reproche fingido

– Según recuerdo yo no prometí nada

– Bah~, de todas maneras te lo iba a pedir. Con tu estatura fácilmente puedes hacerlo

¡Que manía tenía el otro por burlarse de él!

– ¡No tengo cara de señorita guía turística! – le gritó en la cara con molestia – ¡Guíate tu solito por el infierno!

Freezer le dio la espalda cruzado de brazos lanzando improperios por lo bajo; definitivamente no soportaría a Sr. Perfecto por mucho tiempo. Apostaría lo que sea.

– Y yo no tengo cara de uno de tus tristes secuaces, así que... ¡Iras conmigo!

– ¡No! Ni lo sueñes

– Si iras

– No

– Si

– No

– ¡No!

– ¡Si!... espera ¿Qué?

– ¡Gané, así que iremos de aventura! – Respondió mientras soltaba una sutil carcajada, ver como su ahora amigo cayó en aquella trampa de quinta le ponía de buen humor – Eres tan predecible, pequeño

– Me las pagaras, maldito – murmuró al instante de ser arrastrado por Cell a quien sabe donde

– No cuentes con ello y concéntrate en donde caminas – lo que le faltaba, Sr. Perfecto lo había escuchado

– Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar solo – dicho esto se tropezó con una piedra... ¡Pum!

Solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa – Así que... perfectamente capaz. No me gustaría conocer a un novato – Lo ayudo a levantarse en contra de la voluntad del caído

– ¡Eso no cuenta! – Soltó rápidamente; se sentía extraño, sus mejillas ardían – Me distrajiste... –

– ¿ Y el culpable aquí soy yo verdad? – dijo con burla

– Tsk

Solo se dispuso a seguirlo; se sentía cansado, así que no puso objeción. Sinceramente tenia curiosidad de donde quedarían si eran guiados por el azar.

Las risas y los parloteos cesaron y dieron paso a un silencio tranquilizante, el sentirse el uno caminado al lado del otro escuchando las pausadas respiraciones del contrario les hacía sentir paz... incluso estando en el infierno. Agradecían en silencio haber tomado esta elección.

Cell por su lado, no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde se dirigían. Estaba más ocupado pensando en como demonios se había encariñado tanto con alguien, que no conocía de nada, en menos de un día. Era raro, verdaderamente raro. Esa criatura pequeña de aspecto vulnerable pero mirada desafiante que caminaba a su lado lograba llamar su atención de sobremanera. Sentía que algo pasaría, y que ese algo tenia que ver con el pequeño.

Muy aparte de él, un muy pensativo Freezer divagaba en su propio mundo. No podía evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a ese androide que lo doblaba en estatura y en poder...Un momento, acaso estaba... ¡¿Admitiendo que Cell era más fuerte que él?! ¡No! Eso si que no. Nunca dejaría que alguien fuera más fuerte que él.

Y, volviendo al tema principal, no podía evitar sentir cierto grado mínimo de timidez al estar con él, era como si quisiera darle una buena impresión todo el tiempo; que ridículo sonaba todo aquello, aunque después de todo era su primer amigo.

Así estos dos tipos muy raros fueron a dar a una parte desolada y rocosa que ninguno de los dos había visto alguna vez.

– A donde demonios no has llevado

– A... em... ni idea – respondió con dejadez

– ¡Eres un...! – Intento abalanzarse encima de Cell, pero este lo detuvo tranquilamente con una mano – ¡Maldición!

– Venga, no seas aguafiestas – Hablo con reproche – Tu eres el que no quería enseñarme el camino, por si se te ha olvidado

Freezer solo lo miro malhumorado

El androide se fue a sentar en una de las rocas, la más cómoda que encontró. Una vez hecho eso, llamó al otro.

– Estas molesto y creo que es conmigo – habló con algo de socarronería – ven siéntate... no muerdo por si lo has considerado

Lo único que Freezer pudo hacer fue gruñir airado e ir donde Cell.

– Y cuenta ¿Cuándo es eso del torneo?

– La próxima semana; nunca imagine que medio infierno se inscribiría. Es vergonzoso – contesto más calmado al notar que no servia de nada enojarse, Sr. Perfecto siempre sacaría provecho de aquella situación.

– No los culpo, eres un buen partido para esos idiotas; fuerte y uno de los más reconocidos villanos en el infierno – volteó a mirarlo – además de pequeño y lindo...

Eso los sorprendió a ambos

Nuevamente se quedaron sin palabras... pero con un gran sonrojo

–¡E-eso no fue lo que quise decir!

– S-solo olvídalo... – murmuro desviando la mirada para ocultar su rostro

Tan rápido como llegaron, se marcharon.

Se levantaron y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones acerca de lo acontecido

_"¡Se supone que soy perfecto, joder! ¡No puedo créelo!_ _Ya, Ok. Tiene su encanto, no lo niego, pero... ¿Lindo? No, bueno si es lindo y adorable... ¡Pero que diablos digo!"_

_"¡Demonios! No puedo reaccionar como un idiota, solo me ha dicho pequeño y lindo... espera ¡Los reyes de universo no son pequeños ni lindos! Maldito, Cell"_

Rato más tarde llegaron a un lago, también desconocido para ellos...

– No me digas, no hemos perdido de nuevo – Freezer soltó un suspiro de resignación

– Deja de hacer pucheros, pareces un niño – habló Cell con una pequeña sonrisa pegada en su rostro

– Tendrás que obligarme, idiota

– Como ordenes, mi príncipe – ensancho más su sonrisa mostrando burla y sin pensarlo siquiera...

**¡SPLASH!**

Lo lanzó a la laguna

– ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Estoy mojado! ¡Exijo que me seques! ¡Responde! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! – pataleaba Freezer

Cell... bueno él... solo solo reía a carcajadas en el suelo...

pero no por mucho tiempo

**¡SPLASH!**

– ¡Te lo mereces! – y... le sacó la lengua

– No me cansaré de repetirlo, te comportas como un niño

– ¡Tu como un estúpido!

El androide le sonrío socarronamente – ¿Soy estúpido? y porque no... ¿Jugamos?

– Que diablos... ¿Eres bipolar?

– Solo déjate llevar – le lanzó una mirada seductora

– Q-QUÉ DE-

Al ver como cayó en su improvisada trampa le salpicó agua con las maños , riendo al ver el sonrojo de Freezer

– ¡Esto es la guerra!

– ¡No podrás ganarme!

Y así pasaron un buen rato entre carcajadas y risas, jugando en el lago y en la orilla de este; totalmente ajenos a lo que iba surgiendo entre ellos.

Total, hasta los villanos tienen derecho a divertirse un rato

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas antes, en el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, Coller conversaba con su padre. Estaban muy ajustados con la planificación y la decoración, así que no perdían ni un instante y chequeaban que todo estuviera en orden. Era un evento demasiado importante.

– Si, el rojo le queda de maravilla – comentó King Cold

– Aunque un toque de blanco no le vendría nada mal

– En eso tienes razón

– Obviamente – contestó Coller de manera alarde

No hablaron más y siguieron supervisando

Acabada la jornada ambos, padre e hijo, se fueron hacia sus celdas para conversar con una mayor tranquilidad.

Platicaron de cosas triviales durante un rato y; aunque había algo que a Coller le incomodaba, se quedo callado. Pero no le duro mucho la discreción y se vio a obligado a sacarlo a relucir.

– ¿Padre, has visto a Freezer?

– No, creo que fue a mostrarle el lugar a ese androide... como se llamaba... Ah, ¡sí! Se fue con Cell.

– ¿No están tardando mucho? – El menor lo miro extrañado y algo... ¿Celoso?

– Si tanto quieres saber ve a buscarlos, hijo

Solo ahí, Coller se marchó; con una cara bastante furiosa para sorpresa de su padre.

.

.

.

Y ahora él, Coller, estaba siendo el único testigo del inicio de una historia de amor sin planificación; de esos amoríos que surgen de la nada, por mera casualidad, o simple capricho de la muerte. Privilegio o no, estaba rebosante de emociones.

Algo extraño y no necesariamente aceptado por él estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, oír la risa de Freezer y las carcajadas de Cell... era digno de su repudio.

Porque...

– Freezer es solo mío, Cell.

**Y ya está, me divertí mucho haciéndolo jeje**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado XD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3: A cuenta regresiva

**¡Hola! Un gusto encontrarlos por aquí de nuevo.**

**Este (obviamente) es el capítulo número tres y quiero cambiar un poco las cosas.**

**La verdad, no tenía mucha idea de cómo se desarrollaría la trama. Ahora la tengo un poco más clara y se va a tratar de un tipo de drama (Y eso que yo pensaba que no me agradaba el drama).**

**Voy a comenzar a meter de a pocas más gravedad a la historia. ¿Seguirá el humor? Lo intentaré, nunca he sido muy buena con ese género; prefiero el horror.**

**Si, lo he editado. Realmente el capítulo lo había escrito mientras hacía mis tareas del colegio (Sí, aún soy adolescente) y no quede muy satisfecha con el resultado. Prefiero dejarlo así, me gusta más cuando lo cuento así. El capítulo esta narrado, en su mayoría, poniendole un énfasis al los pensamientos de Freezer; excepto cuando el no está en escena, ahí no.**

**Espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Sin más, intentaré actualizar con mayor rapidez.**

Capítulo 3: A cuenta regresiva

Podía oír el torpe chapoteo que ocasionaba con sus manos intentando no hundirse, escuchaba con claridad absoluta las carcajadas burlescas que profesaba el otro. Había logrado hacerle resbalar el dirección a la superficie burda del lago con suma facilidad momentos antes; ese era el llano motivo de toda esa sinfonía alborotada que sus oídos captaban. Sintió como el agua buscaba atraparlo de forma voraz y elegante y, en cuanto pudo sacar la cabeza para respirar, alcanzó a oler la humedad inodora que se impregnaba en el ambiente.

– ¡Qué empalagoso eres! ¡No vuelvas a lanzarme de esa manera!

Liberó un lamento cargado de exasperación, no le hacía ninguna gracia que un tipo con el apenas hoy había entablado una conversación se mofara abiertamente de sus infortunios. Ni a su padre le desistía tal honor. Se restregó las manos, secándolas de una manera nada refinada, y después las frotó suavemente contra su torso, deshumedeciendo su fría piel.

El extraño ser de ojos magenta no se dejó reprimir una sonrisa socarrona; le lanzó una mirada rebosante de burla y, instintivamente, recorrió con sus irises el camino que las tersas y pálidas muñecas de Freezer trazaban. – Fue realmente hilarante ver tu cara llena de sorpresa, lo volvería a repetir – Y lo único que recibió fue una mirada amenazante proveniente de unos ojos escarlatas, que lo que menos reflejaban era la amabilidad. Esa reacción le complacía ¡Ah, como le encantaba a Cell ofuscar todo ser vivo que conociera! – He, no me mires así; yo no soy el culpable de que tengas la manía de confiarte de un desconocido que dice ser tu amigo

– Que sea pequeño no significa que me consideres un confiando, ya tengo suficiente con que mi hermano me diga eso – refunfuñó el de dermis blanquecina _"Créeme que no soy nada confiado, insecto"_

–Yo puedo considerar a alguien como yo quiera; además... ¿No que no eras un enano? Soy yo, o te estás contradiciendo – preguntó soltando una risa por lo bajo

– A mi no, yo soy Lord Freezer y... ¡Yo no me contradigo! ¡Yo nunca me contradigo! Espera... ¿Me estoy contradiciendo? – Nuevamente excarceló un quejido de frustración y llegó a ruborizarse un poco por la idiotez cometida – ¿Por qué te pregunto? No necesito la opinión de un ser ajeno a mí

– Y ya te confundiste...; me alegras el día fácilmente, pequeñajo

Después de tan burlesca confesión, el androide quiso continuar con el juego interrumpido hacía unos momentos. Así que, comenzó a salpicar agua con sus grisáceas manos de forma disimulada. A el más bajo no le agradó nada, pues había terminado más húmedo que antes.

Pero a manera de venganza, Freezer movió una de sus muñecas con agilidad y le lanzó algo de líquido incoloro a la cara del androide; logrando a sí mismo, sacarse una sonrisa divertida – Su desgracia me ha traído la felicidad, Sir Perfecto

_"Eso es excitante, pequeño"_

– Oh, ya me tienes un apodo. Eso a sido tierno de tu parte, pequeño. Y no, no me ha sido desgracia; de hecho, ya me lo esperaba – dijo Cell con mofa devolviendo al de ojos escarlata el "favor" cometido – Eres todo un caprichoso

_"Demasiado caprichoso, Sr. Perfecto"_

– Vaya tipo con el que me ha tocado lidiar – Contestó el de ojos escarlatas siguiéndole el juego

Por dos minutos continuaron salpicándose mutuamente, riendo, jugando y... jodiendole la existencia al otro. Ambos dejándose llevar por el instinto simple de querer vencer al otro.

Por un lado, a Cell se le dio de maravilla lograr que el de tes incolora perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, nuevamente, contra la superficie del lago; por el otro, Freezer disfrutaba el rociar de líquido al androide con su cola. Terminaron totalmente calados. Ambos se mandaron sonrisas llenas de diversión, preparadas para comenzar otra guerra infantil no propia de ellos.

Hubieran continuado haciéndose "favores" de no ser porque un rayo escarlata intentó azotar con el de ojos magenta, mas este lo esquivó con facilidad.

_"¿Ahora que tipo viene a molestar?"_ Se preguntó el Bio-androide sonriente

Un gruñido cargado de rencor se pudo oír a sus espaldas y sintió como unos ojos lo escudriñaban por detrás. El dueño de esas acciones aterrizó y caminó, dio unos pasos firmes en su dirección.

Al parecer, el ataque había sido una simple advertencia.

– Mi padre pudo haberte creído; pero yo no lo haré, sabandija inmunda. ¡Aléjate de mi hermano! – Gritó Coller con rabia contenida. Sin dejar de observar al androide con cierto recelo, se posicionó delante de Freezer e ignoró por completo la mirada incómoda y sorprendida que le dedico su hermano menor – Aléjate de él y no te le acerques más

– ¿Coller? ¿Te... te ocurre algo? Así... así no sueles actuar tú – Tartamudeó con inseguridad mal disimulada. Algo incrédulo de todo ese teatro, posó sus irises rojos el Cell e intentó preguntarle con la mirada ¡¿Qué demonios ocurría?!

El Bio-androide se había molestado con ese insulto, aparte de que no le agradaba que le dijeran que hacer – A mí nada ni nadie me manda, soy más poderoso que tú y Freezer no te pertenece – respondió de manera cortante

– Es mi hermano, me pertenece. Y te digo que te alejes de él – unos irises escarlatas por fin se dignaron a reaccionar

Y Cell estaba a punto de refutar aquello; pero, un grito voraz logró acallarlo – ¡Momento! ¡Momento he dicho! Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, idiotas. Ni a un hermano con complejo de sobre-protector ni a un androide con cara de insecto. ¡Y no me importa si no entendieron! Yo me largo de aquí – Freezer no era de nadie. Freezer era un ser independiente y que NADIE contradijera eso. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a comenzar una ardua caminata sin rumbo, todo sea por su orgullo. Tan testarudo como siempre. Pero, una mano sostuvo con fuerza uno de sus brazos y no le dejó avanzar.

– Pues nos vamos juntos, después no quiero estar buscándote – Coller avanzó dispuesto a irse, jalando a rastras al más pequeño. Freezer intentó zafarse con pataleos infantiles, pero era más débil en comparación con el otro – ¡He, no te resistas!

Unos ojos magenta los vieron marcharse. No intervino en nada, solo era una disputa de hermanos. ¿Para qué meterse en semejante tontería? Una vez solo, caminó pausadamente de regreso a la "plaza"; bueno, así le decían, era como el lugar donde más idiotas se reunían a causar obsoletos intentos de arruinar la calma. Ya oscurecía, mañana buscaría a su nuevo "amigo". Tenía que pensar algunas cosas.

Oía al viento tenue, ajeno a toda disputa del infierno, murmurando lo que trajera consigo; lo que oía por donde pasaba, por ejemplo. Poco a poco fue sintiendo el suelo empedrado y tosco tocarle los pies. Estaba llegando, ya lograba divisar el tumulto de bestias depravadas soltando improperios como si no hubiese mañana.

Al menos ya se familiarizaba con el lugar; después de todo, pasaría el resto de sus días allí. No es que estuviera vivo ni nada.

Buscó su celda de entre muchas otras e ingresó, se tumbó en la cama deshecha y algo sucia que había abandonado en la mañana. Era algo tosca la tela que la cubría, pero desprendía un buen olor. Se cubrió con ellas mismas pensado en lo hilarante que se vería en estos instantes. Cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido.

Por otro lado, Coller y Freezer ya había llegando. Estaban en la celda del mayor; ya que, era la más cercana. El de ojos escarlata se había cansado de patalear y ahora estaba medio somnoliento, jugar con Cell era agotador.

– ¡¿Qué hacías con ese tipo ahí?! – Exclamó el mayor tomando por desprevenido al otro, que dio un respingo al escucharlo

– Estaba jugando, es obvio. Además, eso a ti que te importa – murmuró Freezer con molestia y algo aturdido logró disimular sus emociones

– ¡Me importa porque los preparativos para el torneo ya están listos, los competidores ya están preparados y no puedo permitir que estés coqueteando con un tipo que recién conociste hoy! Ni siquiera sé porqué el torneo será en una semana si ya está todo listo. Debería decirle a padre que adelante la fecha – Contestó su hermano con un tono amenazante

– ¡No! No soporto la idea de ir a ese maldito torneo ¡No quiero contraer nupcias! Además... ¡Yo no estaba coqueteando con ese estúpido de Cell!

El otro creía soportar el próximo escándalo que armaría el de ojos escarlata y lo tomó de los brazos con brusquedad para aprisionarlo fuertemente contra la pared. Logrando callarlo por el susto, habló – Deja de ser caprichoso, que te va a ir muy mal. No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz...así que haz lo que te digo ¿Entendiste?

_"Maldito... eres un maldito, Coller"_

Freezer tragó saliva, tenía algo de miedo por lo que decía su hermano... ¡Oh vamos, se congelaba del miedo!Pero, nunca admitiría eso. Se negaba rotundamente a caer tan bajo. Comenzó a temblar y sintió a su dignidad marcharse por el fregadero. Asintió con lentitud e intentó mantener algo de compostura.

– Así está mejor – se acercó a su cuello y susurró en el oído del menor, logrando que este se estremeciera inconscientemente – Ahora ve a dormir...

Salió en silencio rumbo a su celda, se sentía débil y manejable. Eso no le agradaba, pero su hermano era más fuerte y podía usarlo a su antojo... ¡Maldita sea! Él quería hacer lo que quisiera. No podía permitir que le mandaran que hacer.

Entró a su celda y se recostó con pesadez en su cama, se acurrucó entre las mantas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con ellas. Parecía un niño pequeño en estos momentos ¿Esto era digno de él? La verdad, no quería ni pensarlo.

La oscuridad empezó a adueñarse del infierno, celda por celda. Envolvió y sumió cuanto encontró. Freezer calló rendido ante ella y solo durmió. Tuvo pesadillas. Que ridículo se veía. Ese no era él mismo. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? ¡Ah, cómo extrañaba sus días de gloria!

.

.

El día sustituyó a la noche, las celdas se abrieron con gran frenesí y la mayoría de los condenados salieron a un lugar en específico. La otra minoría, siguió durmiendo.

Freezer abrió los ojos, se sobó uno de ellos y liberó un suave bostezo acompasado con un gemido somnoliento. Se destapó con duro pesar y estiró sus extremidades entumecidas. Dio otro bostezo, y se recostó nuevamente. Que lo sacaran a rastras si querían. Porque él no se movía.

– Levántate. Hoy es un gran día, hermano

Se estremeció, intentó hacerse el dormido. Mas no pudo, el temblor de su cola lo delataba. ¿Era él o es que últimamente actuaba muy raro? Debía ser el nerviosismo de el próximo torneo, sí, eso debía ser.

– He cambiado la fecha del torneo

Hablando de Roma...

Oh no, claro que esto no era real. Tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala broma. Y de muy mal gusto.

Pero, dejo de ser una broma. A lo lejos, un fuerte y estruendoso sonido irrumpió a todos los habitantes del infierno y las actividades que llevaban a cabo. Y el mensaje que profesaba no le agradó nada al menor.

.

– Bienvenidos damas y caballeros; vengan a este magnífico torneo, vengan a probar suerte. Vengan... ¡A por la mano de Freezer!


	4. Chapter 4: El tipo del torneo

—La elegancia antes que todo, Freezer— en un susurro se repetía a sí mismo intentando darse, siquiera, algo de consuelo.

Mordió la almohada con firmeza, imaginándose que despedazaba a Coller. Oh, cómo le encantó pensar eso, verlo suplicar por su repugnante existencia de muerto hacía que le diesen ganas de reír a carcajadas. Pero no por ello dejó de removerse bruscamente entre las sucias sábanas que le cubrían con aspereza. ¿Le daba la impresión o estaba armando una pataleta silenciosa?

¡Eso no era digno de él!

Levantó la cabeza con cierto resentimiento y lanzó una mirada despectiva la pared que se encontraba frente suyo, dándole a entender que le echaba la culpa de todo aquello que le aquejaba.

Esto era patético. La observó nuevamente y ni se inmutó… ¡se estaba burlando de él la maldita pared!

Tiró las sábanas al suelo. Se irguió haciendo alarde de su distinción sin dejar de fijarse en esa pútrida insensible.

– ¡Nadie me ignora, detestable muro! – gritó en su dirección y encaramó una de sus manos para arruinarle la existencia y hacerla añicos.

Esto iba a ser muy estimulante.

…No, no podía ser cierto. Paró de inmediato. Ignoraría eso.

¿Desde cuándo él, lord Freezer, ser comportaba como una caprichosa ramera?

La situación en la que se encontraba era grave, claro, pero él era completamente capaz de manejarla. Solo tenía que asistir a ese absurdo torneo.

Un torneo que no contaba con algún sentido.

Miraría a todos los idiotas que participarían, mataría al ganador cuando se dijera quién es, iría con Cell a platicar un rato y así manejaría las cosas a su antojo. Como casi siempre.

Salió de su celda.

Coller se había ido hacía como media hora, exigiéndole que se pusiera presentable y acudiera al lugar del evento lo antes posible. Como si le fuese a hacer caso.

Aunque, debería de hacerlo. No tenía que hacer otra cosa, después de todo.

Caminó con parsimonia. De forma inconsciente, desvió sus ojos en una fugaz mirada a la celda del tipo verde—mejor conocido como Sr. Perfecto— y lo encontró saliendo a su encuentro. Maldijo haber volteado. No quería problemas.

Cell se le unió a la caminata, sin tomar consideración en saludarle o hacer alguna pregunta trivial que distrajera a su mente.

Con el pasar de los minutos el sonido de las pisadas de ambos se hacía exasperante, ¿por qué demonios no le hablaba?

Espera.

A él no le importaba eso, no tenía ni el más mínimo en llamar la atención de Cell.

¿Y con qué razón se le había acercado en un principio?

Ya estaban por llegar al sitio, lo notaba por la cantidad de griterío que había. Todo eso por él. Debería de sentirse halagado, seguía conquistando a los demás incluso después de muerto. Claro, no de la manera que le agradaba; él no pensaba casarse.

¡Al demonio con la descendencia!

¡Al demonio consigo mismo!, le hablaría a Cell, a el tipo que caminaba a su costado desde hacía unos diez minutos, y le mandaría a joderse la existencia.

Entreabrió sus labios.

Sí, eso haría.

—Hola

.

El androide paró su andar y lo miró de reojo, extrañado. En realidad, no esperaba el cortés saludo de su "amigo"; en especial, con un dejo tímido e inseguro que no había oído en él hasta el momento.

Pero, le causó diversión ver como Freezer hacía vanos intentos en disimular lo ridículo que se sentía. Podía hacerse alguna idea de lo que causó esa reacción en el otro, quizá e intentaba decirle una cosa completamente diferente a un saludo.

Sonrió con diversión, quería ver cuánto tiempo tardaba el principito de ojos rojos en perder la compostura.

Sentía irresistible el hacerle enfadar.

—Hola, pequeño. Andas de pocas palabras hoy, ¿será que estás muy nervioso por el torneo?—no intentó evitar ponerle ese tono irónico, algo seductor para las damas, que tanto le encantaba

Freezer inició a dar muestras de querer deshacerse de él, más razón para reír. Cosa que hizo con absolutas ganas.

— ¡Nadie te invitó, "señor perfecto"!, vete de aquí

—A que ahora me dirás siempre ese mote, es muy condescendiente de tu parte—el de menor estatura intentó golpearle, pero lo detuvo con facilidad.

Esto no paraba de divertirle.

—Eres un maldito narcisista—le gritó su "amigo" el principito—. Vete, ni que fueras a participar en ese torneo.

Intentó hacer como que pensaba y observó al otro con socarronería.

—Quiero ver cómo te desesperas pasando horas sentado, estando atento a algo que no te interesa. Sería encantador.

Ambos se separaron y siguieron caminado, ¿por qué no volaban?

Pues querían que el camino fuese más largo.

Pero igual llegaron, ahora sí volaron para abrirse paso entre ese tumulto de bestias y figuras femeninas. Era un gran cantidad; los participantes para un lado, llamados a un área exclusiva para ellos y, los espectadores para otro ya ingresaban a sus respectivos asientos. El androide y el causante de toda la faena entraron y volvieron a caminar, mientras retomaban su plática.

— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?, deberías de ir con los otros espectadores—le dijo con expresión fastidiada

—Yo quiero un asiento de primera fila, como tu amigo—contestó Cell sin quitarse el gesto irónico de su cara—. Así que te consigues un pase exclusivo para mí.

—No pienso hacer eso, ni como tu amigo ni como nada—giró sus ojos rojos y no deshizo su mueca—, ya decía yo que eras un narcisista.

Y de pronto, sin ningún precedente, apareció el tan aclamado hermano mayor. Con su cara odiosa de siempre, él sí lograba enfadarle. Y al pequeño causarle una sensación de hostilidad.

Coller dirigió su vista hacia él y refunfuño. Muy a su pesar, el principito mayor se había levantado de mal humor.

De muy mal humor.

—Freezer, llegaste. Creí haber sido claro ayer; entonces, ¿por qué trajiste a este tipo?

Pero al menos, intentaba ser respetuoso. Punto para él.

—Con que haya llegado te basta y sobra, hermano

—No lo suficiente

—No tengo interés en tus necesidades—susurró y avanzó por el pasillo balanceando su cola de lado a lado

Dejándolos a los dos solos, con vario material para hablar. ¿Es que el enano intentaba exasperarlo durante todo el día?

Evitaría eso.

Pensó en seguirlo, cosa que hizo al siguiente instante.

Le alcanzó con facilidad, seguir su ritmo era relativamente simple. Quería seguirle hablando, aunque no lo admitiría jamás.

—Tantas ganas tienes de ignorarme y no darme un sitio que te vas sin pensarlo—dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

—Exacto. No tengo el deber de darte un sitio, Cell

—Oh vamos, la pasaremos genial viendo a todos esos tipos luchar por ti

—Error: Tú la pasarás genial, yo me aburriré—contestó Freezer apurando el paso

—No, tú estarás atento y bien vestido—habló Coller apareciendo detrás de él—. Ve a los vestidores y ponte presentable.

_"Principito menor mira con mala cara a su hermano, el principito mayor. Que detestable par, son tan parecidos."_, caviló el androide.

—En cuanto a tu invitado—habló Coller mirando de forma fugaz a Cell—, si tanto insisten. Tengo un sitio para que este al lado tuyo durante el torneo de hoy.

Dicho esto, se fue en otra dirección.

El señor Perfecto, con su sonrisa tan perfecta, restregó en la cara de su pequeñajo favorito su nuevo logro. —He ganado yo, su alteza— pronunció con mofa

—Maldito infeliz—respondió Freezer dirigiéndose con rapidez a los vestidores y dejándolo atrás, no sin antes murmurar: —Te veo luego.

.

Vaya alivio, su hermano no había decidido atiborrarle de prendas innecesarias. Solo tenía que ponerse un chaleco rojo vino con bordes blancos. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Entró en una de las duchas y accionó la manija, no quería ni imaginar cómo es que llegaba agua al infierno.

Cerró los ojos y dejó el agua correr sobre él, comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Este lugar se usaba frecuentemente para eventos importantes; que si había un pase al cielo*, que si tenían que reducir la población del lugar, una disputa, confrontaciones de grupos. En este sitio todo era relevante.

Eran unos quince grupos.

También los grupos esos tenían sectores, un territorio que defendían. De vez en cuando unos entraban en territorio ajeno, se confrontaban y unos que otros acababan muertos. Claro, a él nunca le tocaban. Veía todo eso ridículo, así que no tenía sector.

Era inmune al ser poderoso.

Eran unos quince grupos. Los demás "habitantes" eran víctimas o contrabandistas.

Suponía que los tipos más destacados de esos grupos querían contraer nupcias con él; ya que, ser pareja de uno de ellos era sinónimo de pertenecer a un grupo.

Y eso les convenía.

Hablando de eso, aún no le había contado eso a Cell.

Bah, se lo diría después.

Habría también damas ahí fuera, probablemente queriendo tener un heredero para ganar respeto y fama. Un heredero de Lord Freezer era un pase único. Las mujeres de este lugar harían lo que fuese para ser admiradas.

— ¡He, pequeñajo!, ¿estás ahí?

Freezer se sobresaltó a oír ese llamado. _"Maldito insecto"_, pensó.

Cerró con fuerza la manija de la ducha, en ese momento él se encontraba mojado y muy enfadado. Cogió una toalla y abrió la puerta.

Delante de él estaba el androide. Alzó la mirada. Se observaron y el siguió su camino secándose el cuerpo, simulando estar desinteresado.

— ¿Sigues de mal humor?—preguntó Cell con una gran sonrisa—. Y yo que pensé que te habías calmado.

Dejó la toalla colgada en la puerta de la ducha y fue a por su chaleco.

Se lo abotonó con lentitud. No era tan bueno vistiéndose, uno no aprende andando desvestido la mayor parte de su vida.

—No podrás ignorarme por siempre— volvió a decir el de ojos magenta, empezando a fastidiarse

El protagonista del torneo terminó con eso y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Pero fue detenido por Cell.

— ¡Nadie me ignora, mucho menos tú!—gritó bastante amargado. _"Esa cosa blanca y morada no se saldrá con la suya"_, pensó.

Mas Freezer ni se molestó en mirarle, solo salió ignorando la intromisión del otro. Dejándolo perplejo.

Ahora él ignoraría al insecto.

Llegó afuera y visualizó el cúmulo de seres no vivos que llevaban sentados allí unos diez minutos. Algunos lo vieron a él y gritaron de admiración. Era toda una celebridad en el infierno.

Fue directo a su trono, que estaba aislado por una especie de balcón en lo alto de las gradas. Generalmente era lugar de los premios o los patrocinadores, pero ya que él era el premio...

Tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor. Era muy parecido al de la Tierra, o eso había oído de parte de Cell la mañana en la que se conocieron. Después de presentarle a su padre y hermano. Y de la pelea esa.

Ahora que pensaba en ellos, ¿dónde se habían metido?

Quizás y pensaron que él podía manejarse solo, ¡malditos!

Bueno, de todas formas tenía al insecto ese. Aún si se ignoraban, tenía compañía.

Observó la mesita que se encontraba al lado suyo y halló un papel, del tamaño de su mano, doblado en dos. La curiosidad lo orilló a atrapar el papelito entre sus manos y ver el interior, para luego leerlo en la mente.

_"Te veo fuera, en la parte trasera del estadio, luego del torneo de hoy. Quiero que me conozcas mejor._

_Atte. MB"_

¿Era una broma?

Al principio imaginó que era una forma rara de pedir una disculpa, proveniente de Cell, y que las siglas _MB_ significaban: Maldito Bio-androide.

Después descartó la idea, ese insecto era muy narcisista como para poner esas siglas.

Pero, tarde o temprano, el torneo tenía que iniciar.

La voz del locutor a través de un micrófono habló y él público acalló su griterío.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean habitantes del infierno!—dijo—. Hoy estamos aquí por una ocasión especial. ¡Hoy veremos grandes batallas de grandes bestias y damas por un grandioso y admirable premio!, ¡el compromiso con Lord Freezer!

Varios gritos de euforia se oyeron.

—Y como ya saben, toda esta semana se celebrará el torneo. ¡Los primeros tres días, eliminaciones de menores; los siguientes dos, eliminación de mayores; el siguiente, semifinales y; el último día, la gran final!

Nuevos gritos.

—Bueno, damas y caballeros, ¡que inicie el torneo!

Cell llegó en ese momento y se sentó a su costado, en la silla del guardia que tenía que cuidar del premio. En este caso no, obviamente.

Seguirían con el plan de ignorarse.

El presentador se dispuso a llamar al primer lote de participantes. Eran unos treinta. Eso le daba a Freezer quince peleas cortas e insufribles que soportar antes de que llamasen al otro lote de treinta. Y así eliminar a la mitad de concursantes de esos dos lotes.

Y así sucesivamente hasta que queden la mitad de participantes.

—Como duelo de apertura, tenemos a Quimera y Arte

¿No podían buscarse mejores nombres artísticos?, ¿Arte y Quimera?.

Dos tipos algo extraños aparecieron en escena, uno alto y otro bajo. Se miraron desafiantes.

—Empiecen las apuestas, ¡ahora!—el presentador dio la orden

Las criaturas estallaron en bullicio.

Quimera se abalanzó contra Arte, y le propinó un par de golpes recargados de ira. Arte se alejó aturdido para no recibir un tercer golpe. Pero volvió sobre sus pasos y asestó una patada al brazo de Quimera.

Al recibir el puntapié Quimera se enfadó y le devolvió a Arte igual movimiento, enviándolo directo a rasparse en el suelo.

— ¡El premio será mio!—gritó Quimera mirando con desprecio al tipo del suelo

Arte dio un salto hacia delante para incorporarse. Contestando a la provocación de Quimera, intentó golpearle el torso, pero este esquivó el golpe.

La bulla aumentaba.

Quimera, como en el comienzo, se abalanzó contra Arte. Pero Arte se defendió y ambos cayeron al suelo. El uno resistiéndose a ser golpeado por el otro. Vociferando maldiciones.

Pero Quimera logró atrapar del cuello a su oponente y tumbarlo boca arriba en el suelo.

Arte intentó patear a Quimera para alejarlo, sin embargo, no pudo. Quimera sonrió y dejó inconsciente a Arte.

Todo para dos minutos y medio segundo.

—Bueno, señores. ¡Tenemos a un participante para el día de mañana!—dijo el presentador acallando al público—. Ahora, sigamos con el combate que sigue.

Aburrido, esa era la definición de cómo se sentía él, Lord Freezer.

Estiró sus brazos con molestia. No quería estar así toda la maldita mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría dormirse durante todo el torneo de hoy.

Dormir plácidamente, sonaba demasiado seductor.

Dejar a Cell ver los duelos para que se aburra.

De hecho, este trono se veía muy cómodo. Cabeceó un poco y fue entrecerrando los ojos.

Además, no era su deber ver todo lo que hacían. Solo tenía que estar ahí.

Dormiría.

Cerró sus ojos.

Eso haría.

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Hizo una mueca somnolienta y estiró sus brazos. Bostezó.

¿Qué hora era?

El público seguía gritando y apostando. Habían otros combatientes y el presentador animaba el lugar.

Volteó el rostro en dirección a Cell. Lo encontró observándolo y sonriendo sin intentar disimular lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

—A que has despertado, principito—dijo el androide—. Ya decía yo que no despertarías.

—Eres un maldito insecto, Cell—contestó Freezer fastidiado—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

Cell borró su sonrisa y lo miró indignado durante unos momentos. Esto era genial, debía intentar más seguido ofenderle.

—Pues te has salvado, ya está acabando. Mañana sí sufrirás, pequeñajo.

Freezer sonrió con ironía. Ahora sabía qué hacer cuando se aburriera viendo a tipos débiles luchar, dormir.

—¡Damas y caballeros, eso es todo por hoy!—el locutor dio la orden y el público se fue retirando.

Ambos se incorporaron y fueron a los vestidores, el chaleco se tenía que quedar ahí.

Freezer se lo sacó y se dispuso a colgarlo en el lugar donde lo encontró.

Pero se acordó de la nota del tal _MB_.

¡Que lo había olvidado!

Aunque, a él realmente no le importaba demasiado. Sin embargo, quería saber quién le había enviado esa nota.

Esa sería la única razón por la que iría.

Observó a Cell. Lo dejaría, no podía perder más tiempo.

—Me voy, tengo asuntos importantes que cumplir—sonrió con ironía y se fue

Como si su plan fuera provocar al androide para que le siguiera.

_¿Qué asuntos son más importantes que yo?_, se preguntó a sí mismo Cell, fastidiado, viendo al enano irse por la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Freezer seguía su camino por el pasillo. Ya llegaba a la salida.

Solo tenía que rodear el estadio hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. Donde lo habían citado.

Nada más sencillo que eso.

Fue con tranquilidad y se encontró con que era el primero en acudir ahí.

¿No se supone que el anfitrión llega primero?

Se resignó a esperar unos treinta segundos, luego se iría. Nadie le hacía perder tiempo, mucho menos ese tal tipo.

Pero no pasaron ni quince segundos cuando logró divisar una sombra detrás suyo.

Se volteó y dirigió su vista al dueño de la sombra.

Una figura alta con todo el cuerpo cubierto. En su rostro era portador de un antifaz inexpresivo de teatro. Todo lo demás eran telas negras, una capa.

—Buenas tardes, lord Freezer. Soy Máscara Blanca, su futuro prometido.

Su voz era encantadora.

.

**Cuarta parte, aquí ingresamos a un nuevo personaje. Ya sabrán de él más adelante.**

***Un pase al cielo: Fue la principal razón por la que me animé a escribir de esta pareja. Hace tiempo, hubo una historia que me fascinó; se titulaba "Amor en el infierno". Se trataba de esta pareja y por el capítulo doce se hizo un torneo en donde se sospechaba que el ganador tendría un pase a cielo.**

**Ahí se quedó y no la continuaron más, el año pasado la página lo borró por dejar de actualizarse. ****Tenía faltas de ortografía, scrib y otros errores más; pero, también poseía ese algo que me hizo caer ante ella.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Amistándose con el admirador

**Hola, compañeros jeje**

**Me he demorado, ya. Pero estoy en bloqueo, tíos. Aunque oír música llega a relajarte.**

**Espero que le agrade esta quinta parte.**

Capítulo cinco: Amistándose con el admirador

A Freezer no le habría interesado en lo absoluto despertar en su celda con la tan característica—aunque extraña—tranquilidad de las noches en el infierno, no, eso no le fastidiaba. Lo que sí le fastidiaba era el hecho de no recordar cómo demonios había llegado allí, considerando que lo último que recordaba era estar en ese maldito torneo.

Murmuró, casi por impulso y con cierto desconcierto.

—Máscara blanca…

Espera, ¿quién era ese tipo?

Oh, ya lo recordaba. Este singular personaje le había escrito una carta para que se conociesen al final del torneo de hoy y él, como todo un imprudente, le había seguido el juego. Ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que pasó después. Maldita curiosidad.

Quizás y le hubo dado un golpe contundente dejándole fuera de acción. Tampoco es que hubiera otra alternativa. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Planeaba secuestrarle?

Descartó la idea de inmediato, en realidad, no tenía idea.

Con que su futuro prometido, eh. Pues vaya manera de conquistarle, tremendo bastardo. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse siquiera a hablarle a él, Lord Freezer, con tal despreocupación cuando debería arrodillarse ante él?

Calló en la cuenta de que aún seguía recostado, cubierto con sus sábanas.

De un salto salió de su cama. Ya que de sueño no le quedaba nada, haría algo para matar el rato. Idear formas para matar a ese tal Máscara Blanca, por ejemplo. Aparte de estimulante, la planificación de tretas así se le daba de perlas.

Recostó su espalda en una de las paredes.

—Que nombre más estúpido, hasta Cell suena mejor—dijo Freezer sonriendo de lado a lado

Claro, estaba solo. No había de qué preocuparse de que alguien lo viese. Además, ya no estaba tan enfadado.

Mutilación, desmembramiento, decapitación, etc. ¿Qué muerte le vendría mejor al tipo de la mascarita?

Supuso que estaría en el torneo así que no se le haría problema el encontrarle.

Pensó en lo rápido que tuvo que haber sido Máscara Blanca como para que él no lograse erradicar el ataque. Aunque… él no tenía algún moretón en el cuerpo. ¿Entonces lo envenenó?

Peor aún.

Se pasó una media hora pensando en eso. Hasta que se aburrió, no era un tema de lo más interesante después de todo, y todavía faltaba para el amanecer unas dos horas por lo menos. Vio a su alrededor, nada.

Desvió sus ojos en dirección a la pared que estaba frente suyo. Esa la que compartía con Cell. Supuso que el otro dormía, así que lanzó una piedra pequeña a la pared. Logró impactar y omitió el ruido esperado.

—Serás cabrón, durmiendo cuando yo no puedo—alzó un poco la voz—. Eh, Cell, despierta.

Pudo oír un murmullo de molestia en la otra celda. Uno que otro crujido de una cama y unos cuantos pasos en dirección la pared que observaba. Hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

—Pequeñajo fastidioso, ¿qué quieres?—dijo la voz de Cell detrás de la pared

—Vengo a arruinarte el sueño, Sr. Perfecto

—Y lo dice el que no puede dormir

Cell se arrimó en el muro que compartían. Freezer se separó de la pared en donde estaba e hizo lo mismo, pero de su lado. De espaldas al otro lo único que los separaba era el muro de concreto.

De improviso pensó en preguntarle.

— ¿Tú conoces a un tal Máscara Blanca?

No se oyó respuesta durante unos segundos, como si Cell estuviera dudando en si responderle o no… ¿a qué venía eso?

No, seguro solo era imaginación suya.

— ¿Máscara Blanca?—se preguntó más para sí mismo—Para nada, nunca he escuchado ese nombre.

—Ah—entonces, ¿quién sabría?

Se quedaron en silencio, no es que hubiera un tema del cual hablar. De hecho, no había razón para quedarse ahí, arrimado a la pared. Solo, no quería alejarse de Cell, se sentía bien así, consiente de su presencia. Además, tenía que disfrutar de la nueva experiencia.

No conseguía amigos todos los días.

Pero esto era extraño.

"_Supongo que esto es tener un amigo."_, pensó Freezer, _"Wow, es… es interesante. Mis reacciones ante él son ridículas, por decirlo menos, pero de alguna manera me gusta llamar su atención. Quizás si él se hubiese metido al torneo… ¡¿pero qué digo?!"_

Sus ojos rojos se desviaron al suelo.

"_¿Mis reacciones ridículas? ¿En serio? Para nada. Mis reacciones jamás son ridículas, es más, son de primera clase. Yo no siento atracción alguna hacia Cell… ¿en qué momento dije atracción?"_, se pintó la cara con cierto nerviosismo y tragó saliva, _"Maldita sea, esto es malo."_

Un ruido del otro lado captó su atención. Al parecer, Cell había dado un suave golpe a la pared, intentando llamar su atención. Pero con esa fuerza que tenía no era tan "suave".

—No hagas eso, la acabarás rompiendo, grandísimo degenerado

—Ni que eso fuera problema— Dijo en voz baja, con un dejo rencoroso, casi con burla. Le ofendía el insulto.

—Para mí lo sería. Es lo único que me importa.

Freezer nunca lo admitiría, pero el androide le intimidaba.

Suspiró. Cell era todo un caso, ¿a qué sector se uniría cuando le contara todo ese rollo?

—Probablemente a ninguno—se dijo a sí mismo Freezer—. Es más, destruiría todos y armaría su propio sector. Con lo narcisista que es…

—Hablando solo, enano. No creí que fueses tan raro.

Cell soltó una pequeña carcajada. Su molestia se había esfumado.

El dueño de los ojos rojos no respondió, se dejó guiar por la pared en la que estaba apoyado y se resbaló lentamente por ella; quedando sentado. Se cruzó de brazos.

Conocía a Cell hace apenas dos días y ya tenía serias batallas internas consigo mismo. Nunca pensó que tener un amigo traía tantos problemas emocionales. De haberlo sabido lo habría mandado a volar en primera instancia.

Miró el exterior por entre las rejas de su celda, Ya amanecía.

Eso le aliviaba.

—Otro día de torneo, espero que hoy esté interesante. Ayer fue una tontería—dijo Cell desde su celda

—Era de esperarse

—Usted ni hable, mi lord. Estuvo durmiendo durante todo el evento

Cell sonrió en un gesto enmarcado de ironía y se dio la libertad de reír un poco. Freezer estaba al tanto de lo fascinante que le parecía al androide fastidiarle, pero este tampoco se tenía que empeñar en recordárselo a cada rato.

—Lo lamento, Sr. Perfecto. Había olvidado que usted es tan perfecto que hasta presta atención a los eventos más degradantes— dijo Freezer con sarcasmo

—De alguna manera, lo soy— respondió Cell halagado, conteniendo otra carcajada

Las celdas se abrieron.

.

El bullicio era desesperante, aunque le gustaba ser el centro de atención esto le parecía inadecuado. En definitiva, quería exterminar a todos.

Se colocó de nuevo su chaleco y se dispuso a salir de los vestidores.

Mas antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se abrió, era Cell. Demonios, ¿es que no podía dejarle en paz?

—Así que aquí estabas

—Eso no te importa, Cell— dijo el de ojos rojos

—Vale que sí lo hace, sin ti no puedo entrar

Freezer rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

Hoy era el segundo día de eliminación de menores, así que verlo era en vano. Solo eran concursantes de baja categoría. Quizás era buena idea dormir otra vez, no, no tenía sueño. Entonces hablaría con Cell, a ver si llegaban a entablar una "agradable" conversación.

O cualquier otra cosa que le distrajera.

—Salgamos, se hace tarde

Cell asintió y le siguió afuera, a los pasillos.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Tema de conversación?— dijo Freezer—. No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo viendo batallas de mala calidad. Tan degradantes que ni siquiera son dignas de que yo las vea.

—Técnicas de ataque, conquista mundial, todo menos trivialidades.

Alguien tocó por el hombro a Freezer, era Coller. Estaba con una mueca de molestia. Además de agitado.

—Estaba buscándote, el torneo ya ha comenzado. Tienes que estar ahí— le dijo su hermano mayor

—En eso estaba—murmuró el menor mirándole de reojo

Coller solo lo observó de vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino, por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Y a Freezer se le ocurrió algo.

—Oye, ¿tú conoces a un tal Máscara Blanca?

Ambos, su hermano y Cell, mostraron un atisbo de incomodidad. Mirándose. ¿Era imaginación suya o estaban algo exaltados?

—Mejor sigamos, enano

—Claro que no—dijo Coller sin voltearse —Es un nombre ridículo, debe de ser uno de los participantes.

Y desapareció de la vista de los dos amigos.

Estos siguiendo caminando y llegaron sus respectivos lugares. Como había dicho su hermano, el torneo estaba iniciado. Dio una rápida mirada a los participantes que combatía en esos momentos. Espera, ¿ese era Raditz?

Tosió educadamente con un poco de irritación. Vaya, hasta sus soldados lo querían.

El público gritaba con euforia, esperando que el participante por el que apostaba ganara. Típico.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesita que se encontraba a su costado. Para su sorpresa, encontró una nueva nota. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Rápidamente la tomó entre sus manos, algo interesado en su contenido. Eso llamó la atención de Cell, que se inclinó a verle sin que el de ojos rojos lo notara.

"_Supongo que no recordarás lo qué pasó ayer. Al final del torneo ven al mismo lugar, te lo explicare. Ven solo."_

_Atte. MB_

Eso tipo… ¿le invitaba otra vez?

Bueno, le explicaría todo. Y él sentía "cierta" curiosidad.

Rodó sus orbes rojas en una mueca de enfado. ¡El maldito de la mascarita osaba a invitarle otra vez!

Y él ¿iría?

— ¿Y bien?—dijo Cell— ¿Irás?

Freezer le miró con sorpresa, no había notado al androide. Pero de inmediato sustituyó su sorpresa con la molestia.

—A ti no te importa. No te metas.

Y vaya que contagió al otro.

—Yo me meto donde quiera, principito

—No es así, asqueroso androide—murmuró

Cell lo observó con recelo, ahora sí se había enfadado. Y mucho. No debió insultarlo, de eso se dio cuenta en el instante en que el más alto lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo sacó de su trono, para tirarle contra el suelo.

Colocó los brazos de Freezer por encima de su cabeza y le miró con reproche.

—Mm, esto no es tan malo. Te has quedado sin habla.

Aunque ya iniciaba a verle el lado divertido a la nueva experiencia, se le notaba por su pequeña y odiosamente perfecta sonrisa.

—Y no me digas así— dijo inclinándose sobre el de menos tamaño—, me pone de mal humor. No soy alguien que soporte tus caprichos. Además, tienes razón, no me importa.

Freezer se quedó estático. ¿Qué era esto?

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Cell lo liberó de su agarre, para luego levantarse.

—Haz lo que quieras, enano—Dijo él de ojos magenta

Luego se retiró con un caminar lento. Dejándole solo.

Se levantó algo confundido, batiendo su cola para quitarse el frío del suelo. Vio a su alrededor, nadie había notado la pequeña discusión, Oh, era un alivio. Pero era de esperarse, todos estaban frenéticos por la batalla.

Se sentó otra vez en su trono, confundido. Así que, resignado, se concentró en prestar atención al evento.

Dadas las extrañas y bochornosas circunstancias que le sucedían con el "Señor Perfecto" recientemente, iría a ver a Máscara Blanca. Eso y la curiosidad. Claro, tampoco quería quedar como un tipo huidizo y miedoso por no ir.

La bulla seguía, pero ahora más apaciguada. Gracias a eso logró captar un nombre de entre todo el griterío.

Un nombre que lo tenía cabreado.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, Nuwer ha caído! ¡El concursante que pasa a mañana es Máscara Blanca!

Porque por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, seguía siendo Lord Freezer. Y nadie lo trataba como un niñato débil o peor aún, como un futuro "prometido".

Él no estaba para esos actos tan… tan estúpidos. No, él era un señor de la conquista. El destruía y causaba terror a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara.

Él y su gran ego.

Fijó toda su atención a Máscara blanca y se encontró con que el otro ya le miraba. Juraría que estaba sonriendo detrás de esa máscara.

Seguía con el traje negro y cubierto en capas de ayer. Se inclinó, saludándole con cortesía.

—Ganaré por usted, mi Lord—Dijo con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que Freezer le oyera.

¿Esto era en serio?

No se lo creía, pareciera como si el tipo de mascarita intentara ridiculizarlo. Pero, solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Lo que lograba el otro era dejarlo como una criatura admirable y poderosa a los ojos del público.

Mm, ser la leyenda del infierno no estaba mal.

Ladeo la cabeza en gesto condescendiente. Tenía que ser cortés.

Siguió con los ojos a su admirador mientras este se retiraba, posiblemente a una sala aislada con los demás concursantes que pasaron la ronda del segundo día.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, demos paso al siguiente combate!—dijo el tipo del micrófono— ¡Con ustedes: Amber Ether vs Higard!

Ambos participantes aparecieron en escena, sonrientes. Una fina dama y una fornida bestia, qué diferencia.

Bueno, eso no le importaba.

.

Había acabado viendo todos los combates restantes, exasperado del aburrimiento. Eran tan simples que no le llamaban la atención. Pero ahora que estaba finalizando, se daría un merecido respiro.

Comenzando por acudir al lugar de la "cita" que tendría con Máscara blanca.

— ¡Es todo por hoy! ¡Mañana pasaremos a el último día de eliminación de menores!—alzó la voz el presentador

Freezer se incorporó de su asiento con pesar, caminó en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a los pasillos. Iba a los vestidores.

Lo agradable de todo es que el cúmulo de espectadores se retiró con rapidez. Eso le daba más espacio para andar.

Pisó el último escalón y notó que su hermano lo esperaba en un extremo del pasillo principal.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?

—Deja de fastidiarme, Coller

Su hermano se acercó a él. Lo atrajo hacia sí, en su rostro mostró una mueca de desprecio. Pasó un brazo por la espalda del más bajo, mostrándose el controlador de la situación.

—Tú eres mío, pequeñajo.

Freezer le devolvió la mirada, asqueado. Odiaba ser tratado así por él.

—Eso es mentira. Yo no soy una posesión.

Coller inclinó su cabeza, acercándose más al otro. Hundió sus dientes en el cuello de su hermano, mordiéndole.

—Jamás te mentiría.

Las manos de Freezer lo empujaron con brusquedad, logrando que se tambaleara. Un leve rubor invadió las mejillas del más bajo.

— ¡No… no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Como digas, hermanito—dijo el mayor mientras se alejaba sonriente

Freezer logró llegar a los vestidores minutos después. Se quitó el chaleco y lo colgó en su respectivo sitio. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora lo único que tenía en mente era ir a hablar con el tipo de la mascarita.

Regresó a los pasillos en dirección a la salida, fijándose a los lados para ver si alguien le seguía. Para suerte suya, ya no quedaba ningún alma.

Algo más calmado rodeó el estadio.

Llegó y, al igual que ayer, el que le mandó la nota apareció en los segundos siguientes. Con su tan característico disfraz.

—Buen día, mi lord

Máscara blanca soltó una pequeña risa. Burlándose.

—Comienza a hablar—le dijo el de ojos rojos, mostrándose aburrido

—Es usted muy impaciente.

—No lo niego, mascarita. Ahora habla—Freezer se cruzó de brazo, batiendo la cola con un par de veces.

—Verá, conoce mis intenciones. Aprecio mi privacidad. Ayer, mientras a hablábamos, aparecieron dos tipos. Uno era de un aspecto de Mantis religiosa.

Los labios de Freezer se curvaron en una sonrisa. _"¿Una Mantis religiosa? ¿Ese no es Cell?"_

El tipo del torneo carraspeó un poco, llamando su atención.

—Y el otro lucía como usted, pero de mayor estatura.

¿Coller? ¿Qué hacía él con Cell?

—Así que no me quedó más remedio que noquearle. Usted llega a ser liviano al momento de cargarle, como una dama.

—Eso último no era necesario— al más bajo se le esfumó la sonrisa del rostro.

Y el otro soltó una carcajada, haciéndole mofa.

—Planeo ganar. Usted será mío.

—No eres el único bastardo que me ha dicho eso, mascarita. Si no tienes más que decir, vete.

Máscara blanca le miró, complacido.

—Podríamos quedar más seguido, mi lord.

—En tus sueños, mascarita. Vete.

Sin más, su admirador desapareció frente a sus ojos.

A Freezer esta conversación le había dejado con más incógnitas que al principio. ¿Cell con Coller? ¿Qué planeaba ese par?

Pateó una roca y se dispuso a volver por donde vino. Le restaría importancia. Alzó la mirada al techo del infierno, siempre rojizo, reflejando la inestabilidad de sus habitantes.

Pensó en Cell, el androide, el Señor Perfecto, el maldito bastardo,… la Mantis religiosa. Su único amigo.

¿Qué haría con él?

Pasear por ahí causando estragos, porque él no entrenaba. Él era un prodigio que había nacido lo suficientemente poderoso como para andar por ahí, entrenando.

Hasta podrían conquistar juntos el infierno… y chocarse con él mientras estaba distraído.

— ¿Volviendo de tu cita con tu admirador?—murmuró Cell, fastidiado

—No era una cita.

—Claro, lo que digas, enano.

Freezer rodó los ojos. Que a su "amigo" no le agradara que se juntara con mascarita le tenía sin cuidado.

—No estoy para pataletas, Señor Perfecto—dio media vuelta, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

—Pero sí para hablar, o ¿me niegas hablar con mi nuevo amigo?— susurró el androide dejando de lado su enfado.

No le importaba, solo quería estar con Freezer. El único que valía la pena en este basurero llamado infierno. Insistir un poco no arruinaba su encanto, supuso Cell.

—Soy el ser más perfecto que existe, no puedes negar mi compañía—le mostró una sonrisa de esas que siempre conquistaban a las féminas.

—Más narcisista no podrías ser, Señor Perfecto.

—Eso no es problema, pequeñajo.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y rieron para sus adentros, una tarde causando estragos sería relajante. Incluso podrían eliminar a unas cuantas criaturas. Eso encantaba a los habitantes, que lo admiraban con más ganas.

**Y aquí está Mascarita blanca, no sé si sabrán quién es pero, yo no se los diré XD**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hora de dormir

**Bueno bueno, desaparecí por un tiempo, pero como dije alguna vez. Pase el tiempo que pase, acabaré esta historia. Esto lo acabo de escribir, no lo voy a revisar por ver si algo está mal escrito porque, uhmm, me ha entrado sueño. Jeje**

**Espero que les guste, lo hice con cariño para ustedes. Aunque se lo dedico al alguien especial para mí que quizás nunca lea esto.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.**

Capítulo seis: La hora de dormir

El infierno no es muy distinto a la Tierra u otros planetas, solo hay que buscar en los recónditos lugares innombrables de la historia, llena de muerte, destrucción, cinismo. ¿En el infierno están todos aquellos culpables del mal en sus mundos? Claro que sí. En el infierno están las pestes y la oscuridad más asquerosas que hayas podido imaginar, todas, ahí, juntas y revueltas. Pero desde el punto de vista de sus habitantes todo es igual que en sus planetas. Hay guerras. Batallas por el poder.

Las bestias buscan aliados; los pacifistas arrepentidos, hermanos; las perras con ganas de sangre, excusas para matar. Por eso crean sectores, son como grupos. Donde los de la misma especie pensante se juntan, donde se preparan para quitar territorios o sobrevivir la siguiente jornada. Todo bajo las narices de la guardia.

Porque a la guardia no le importa mucho que hagan los condenados siempre y cuando estos sigan en el infierno, sin escapar.

Pero aunque los "grupos" se lleven mal, en la plaza todos se portaban de la ostia. Era como un área donde reinaba una especie de paz, ahí solo se rondaba para conseguir armas de contrabandistas o comprar telas, muebles y demás–comida no, están muertos, no comen–de los mercaderes. ¿Qué cómo conseguían tantas cosas? Todos están ahí por algo, tienen contactos, no solo en su mundo, también en el más allá.

¿Y a quiénes les vendían todo eso?

El infierno también tiene alta alcurnia, señores. Todo lo bueno para personalizar esa osca celda en la que vivían.

—Tú celda es un asco, enano. ¿Por qué no compras todas esas cosas de las que hablas?

—Porque no se me viene en gana

La verdad es que a Freezer su padre no le había concedido ni un solo hueso al llegar aquí. El hueso era la moneda del infierno, cuanto más viejo, mejor. "_Te tienes que unir a un grupo" _Le decía. Coller y su padre ya pertenecían al grupo de Los conquistadores de galaxias. Pero es que a él todo eso le parecía estúpido. No necesitaba un grupo.

Después del torneo de ese día y la cita con Mascarita, Cell y Freezer estaban dando vueltas por el bosque infernal, otra vez.

El de menor estatura había aprovechado para contarle todo el rollo ese de los sectores. Así se quitaba un peso de encima. El otro tenía mucho que aprender de ese lugar, después de todo y él, como su único y primer amigo, debía de guiarle en eso. Aunque le fastidiara, era cortesía.

–No me gusta esta estupidez de los grupos—dijo el de ojos rojos mientras caminaba por delante. Le encantaba estar a la cabeza–. Es una niñería, los que crearon eso son unos cobardes. Debería de matarlos a todos.

–Y ahí se va más de la mitad de tus pretendientes.

–No me importa realmente.

–Tu padre te armaría una grande si los matas a todos.

Freezer refunfuñó airado, vale vale, no los mataría.

Al más alto sí le había logrado interesar todo ese tema, quizás hasta le podría sacar provecho. La manera en que se buscaban seguidores incluso en el infierno despertaba su ansia de batalla, una lástima que todos fueran unos insectos débiles. Asquerosos y ruines.

No como Freezer, ese enano valí la pena. Le divertía mucho.

Este, caminando delante de él batía su cola con suavidad. Sin importarle que dentro de unos minutos ya cerrarían las celdas y castigarían a todo aquel que encontraran rondando fuera. Freezer solo batía la cola… y parecía buscar algo.

–Oye, enano, no es por querer arruinar tu andar de señorita, pero se nos hace tarde para volver.

El más pequeño no pareció oírle y aceleró el paso—Sígueme– dijo.

Cell, algo confundido, le siguió. La hora era apremiante, pero sentía interés por saber a dónde se dirigía el otro.

Caminaron un par de minutos más, esquivando las ramas y los arbustos. A Freezer se le hacía más fácil evadir las primeras por el hecho de ser bajo, al Cell no le iba tan bien en ello.

–Deberíamos irnos– murmuró observando el suelo con sus ojos magenta, siguiendo el camino

El otro volvió a ignorarle y siguió caminando.

El terreno se volvía más espeso, incorregible. Sin embargo, conforme daban más pasos, el suelo despejado aparecía, con algunas rocas. Los árboles se volvían más altos y la maleza desaparecía, un poco más lejos se observaba un pequeño semicírculo en medio de una tosca pared de piedra. Era una cueva pequeña, reciente, y perfecta para albergar a unas criaturas sin rumbo.

– ¿Qué es esto?–preguntó Cell sorprendido

–Un refugio protegido por los árboles, aquí no nos verán desde arriba ni notarán que no estamos. Podemos estar tranquilos aquí durante la noche.

¿Disculpa? ¿A qué venía esto?

Freezer nunca le enseñaría un lugar como este y mucho menos pasaría una noche con él ahí. Capaz y al notar que se hacía tarde había optado por venir aquí en vez de regresar, no, ellos podían haber llegado en un par de minutos, así que no era por eso. De todas formas, el lugar se veía cómodo.

La alarma del cierre de celdas comenzó a oírse en todo el infierno.

Y ya era tarde como para volver.

–No me preguntes porqué te he traído aquí, Señor Perfecto, simplemente se me ocurrió que vendría bien enseñarte este tipo de lugares para cuando te pierdas por aquí, eso hacen los amigos, ¿cierto?

–Si querías pasar la noche conmigo, me hubieras dicho, enano, con gusto te acojo–Cell sonrió socarronamente y caminó hacía la cueva.

–No me hace ninguna gracia, lagartija.

A Freezer había parecido buena idea convivir con su amigo esta noche, había encontrado este lugar durante un pequeño viaje que hizo hace un tiempo. Fue una gran ayuda. Él no era mucho de compartir, pero consideró despejarse un rato con Cell y olvidarse del torneo y todos los problemas que conllevaba eso.

–No me insultes, que te irá mal, pequeñajo

Seguido de eso, se oyó risas de parte del tipo Mantis religiosa.

Freezer fue a las orillas de la cueva, donde estaba apoyado Cell a un lado. También se apoyó, pero al otro lado. Así, con la espalda en la pared rocosa, fría pero suave por la erosión. Cell suspiró, agotado por el día, aunque estuviera muerto, aún sentía cansancio y sueño.

Miró al pequeño, con cierto cariño, sí, el tipo valía la pena y era un rubí en bruto dentro de un baúl de rocas llamado infierno. Él, Cell, él era todo un diamante refinado, pero ese rubí le interesaba. Para haberlo visto desde hace poco, el rubí le encantaba mucho. Se separó de la tersa pared y se dirigió al lado del otro, en la otra pared de roca. A su lado.

–Todo esto te estresa, ¿cierto?–comentó bastante relajado– El torneo y eso, no poder tomar decisiones propias cuando durante toda tu vida has vivido mimado.

Freezer arqueó una ceja, fastidiado. Pero siguió callado, oyendo.

–Ah, pequeñajo, tu situación es un caos. Como te dije al principio, mejor y matas al ganador. Y si tu padre te arma un lío, aquí estoy yo para protegerte… bueno, no exactamente eso. Aunque, digo, soy perfecto y más poderoso, conmigo no tienes que temerle a la ira de tu padre y al idiota de Coller, eh enano. Creo que haríamos buen equipo. ¿Quieres sentarte? Porque ya me aburrí de estar apoyado.

Cell jaló de uno de sus brazos y lo dirigió al suelo, sentado. Al costado de él.

Ah, Cell, Cell, Señor Perfecto. El de ojos rojos no sabía si sentirse alagado de la alianza que le ofrecía el otro o sentirse indignado por hacerlo sentir inferior. Bueno, consideremos que el tipo de verde lo habían intentado. Claro, era un comienzo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía una razón real por la cual traer a Cell aquí, solo se le vino en gana traerlo y nada más.

–Señor Perfecto, es muy cordial de tu parte pero, entre los dos sabemos que el más poderoso soy yo.

–Mejor deja de bromear y duerme, princesita

Cell le sonrió con diversión. Y Freezer, él estaba furioso.

–Soy… soy Lord Freezer, no tienes ningún derecho a llamar así. ¡Deberías tenerme más respeto!... Lagartija

El más alto solo sonrió más, bastante complacido. – ¿Qué te he dicho sobre insultarme, principito?

–Puedo insultarte todo lo que quiera, Señor Perfecto

– ¿Ah sí?

Cell agarró de Freezer y lo tiro al suelo. El pequeño intentó levantarse pero el de ojos magenta se le subió encima. A Cell nadie le insultaba, claro que no, él era perfecto. Eso le tenía que dejar en claro al principito ese. Le sonrió y se inclinó.

–Quítate de mí, Cell. No es gracioso–Freezer le lanzó una mirada fastidiada. Aunque por dentro se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, tener a la Mantis religiosa en su encima lo hacía sentir raro.

–No pienso hacerlo, enano…

El señor Prefecto estaba muy ocupado aspirando el aroma de principito Freezer, gobernador de un ejército de idiotas. Y le estaba gustando. Tener a Freezer debajo era toda una hazaña, era genial tener todo el poder.

Por su parte, el de ojos rojos la estaba pasando bastante más, sentir la cabeza del mayor inclinarse sobre él le estaba erizando la piel y, si no se controlaba, en cualquier momento la cara se le teñiría de un rojo intenso.

Pasó un momento más y Cell levantó la cabeza para ver al otro. La escena que vio era fantástica.

Comenzó a reír y se alejó del pequeñajo, el otro le miró con vergüenza e intentó golpearle. Claro que al final le esquivó con facilidad.

—Jajaja, debiste de ver tu cara, enano. Parecías una humana a punto de ser violada

–Que te calles.

–Eres divertido, pequeñajo–calmó su risa y mostró un rostro satisfecho–. No sabía que tu piel era sensible.

Freezer se incorporó y se fue a una de las esquinas de la pequeña cueva. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso, Cell? Qué odioso era. Uggh, jamás le doblegaban así, no a él, él era un Lord y esa lagartija se las andaba de mofarse de él en cada oportunidad. Un día pagaría.

Cell fue a su costado otra vez, ya había oscurecido y le estaba entrando el sueño. Era mejor dormir.

La brisa era bastante fresca y los árboles producían un ligero ronroneo. Mañana era otro día de torneo y nuevas aventuras le esperaban. _"El infierno no es tan malo como lo pintan"_ pensó Cell. Sí, no era tan malo. Como Freezer, que olvidando el episodio anterior había caído dormido y no había reparado en que su cuerpo se apoyó en Cell para descansar mejor. Como su amigo el principito, que se creía malvado pero tenían un lado "suave" como el que mostraba al dormir.

¿Él también era así?

Tenía ADN humano y quizás, también tuviera un lado bueno. Un lado que solo quería divertirse con quienes quería, un lado donde no sea tan perfecto. Quizás… nah, él era, Cell, por favor, llevaba la perfección en la sangre y era el ser más malo y destructor de todos.

Claro que sí, joder.

De todas formas, ya tenía el día de mañana para pensar. Ahora seguiría al Freezer y dormiría.

Con la espalda en la pared, se dejó llevar por el sueño. Así, como el silencio del infierno, que quizás y también tenía algo de bueno. La tranquilidad de la noche, la calma. Y puede que el cielo y cada uno de sus habitantes tuvieran algo de malo. Ah, divagaciones humanas, ya dejen dormir la conciencia del Señor Perfecto.

.

Coller se extrañó cuando su hermano no apareció en su celda a la debida hora, pero se extrañó aún más al notar que Cell tampoco se encontraba en la suya. Las celdas se cerraron y no pudo ir a buscarlos, pensó que aparecerían en la lista de castigados, mas no hubo rastro de ellos en la lista. Qué ilógico.

Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera salir. Así que mejor dormir y buscarlos mañana temprano. La que le daría a Freezer sería una buena paliza si no le hacía caso y dejaba al insecto de lado. Le dejaría en claro que él le pertenecía a Coller y solo a él.

.

Aún era tarde, casi rondaba la medianoche, ya no había brisa pero sí sonido de hojas moviéndose. Freezer y Cell yacían recostados uno al lado del otro, ambos habían caído al suelo por el empuje que Freezer había ejercido en el otro. Ambos ahí, en el suelo. La cola del de ojos rojos se enroscó en una de las piernas de Cell, buscando sostenerse.

Quietos, durmiendo. El principito buscando calor apegándose al torso de Cell. Enroscando más su cola y acurrucándose contra él. De haber estado despierto, se habría alejado un buen par de metros horrorizado por tan acercamiento, pero Freezer dormía y no lo notaba. No se arrepentía.

El calor del cuerpo del otro era perfecto para dormir, porque aunque estuviesen muertos, aún el alama conservaba calor. Quizás Cell era perfecto en ese aspecto, era buena almohada para dormir en el suelo.

Y en un par de horas, un buen colchón.

La que se armaría mañana.

**Hola otra vez, jeje**

**Tengan un buen día y gracias por leer.**


End file.
